Prisoners of Lust
by Mistress Lust and Blood
Summary: Who says men are the only ones who rape? Sequel to She Stoops to Conquer. Noncon goodness! ZADR undertones.
1. Chills in the Night

Chapter One- Chills in the Night

The air was growing cold as the sun set in the distance. The streetlights were not on yet, so Dib figured he could return home without much suspicion about where he had been. But more than likely his father was not home and Gaz would not bother asking.

He walked with a slight limp. His hind quarters ached terribly. "Damn it, Zim," he complained, "We can't keep doing it your way."

The streets were empty, giving them an eeriness Dib had not seen in a long time. But he was nearly immune to the things that go bump in the night. Being an amateur paranormal investigator, he had seen his share of the creepy, disgusting, and frightening. Zim alone had numbed him to many fears normal humans would have. But lately, the two enemies had found an outlet for all their pent up energy and aggression; an outlet both could enjoy together, giving them some common ground. Special rules were followed in their meetings. No killing was the biggest one, followed by no permanent damage and no telling.

Their first union had happened about three weeks ago, when Zim tried to destroy Dib emotionally with sexual assault. Unfortunately for Zim, the experience turned out to be enjoyable for both of them. Now it was becoming a regular event for the two, happening about every other day after school. But poor Dib was finding himself on the bottom too often for his liking.

He walked along, grumbling about his sore posterior. But a chilling feeling came over him, causing him to stop in his tracks. He looked around, his eyes squinting in the near darkness. There was nothing abnormal to be seen, but something was definitely not sitting right with him.

"Hello," he called into the streets, hearing his voice echo in the chilly air. "Is anyone there?"

Not a word was cried out to him in response. The only answer he got was a quick rush of cold air over his back and shoulders. He tucked his hands underneath his armpits and continued walking, only with a faster pace.

Suddenly, he fell hard to the ground, his head feeling like it had been kicked by a horse. He groaned, putting a hand to his forehead and trying to find his center.

An evil cackle echoed in the streets. Dib looked around anxiously but saw no one.

"Who… who are you," he cried out desperately.

Then, without warning, a tall purple-eyed alien female materialized in front of him, wearing a demonic-looking battle suit.

"Oh my god… TAK!"

Tak reached out and grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt. "Where is he," she growled into his face.

"Where's who," he asked, trying to show no fear.

"Don't play games with me," she screamed, throwing him to the ground. She pressed a button on her wrist and a few mechanics started moving around on her suit.

Before Dib knew it, he was staring down the end of a large ray gun attached to Tak's wrist. He gulped nervously, not being able to take his eyes off the weaponry that had been shoved in his face.

"Where is Zim," Tak demanded, pronouncing every word slowly and clearly.

Dib looked up at her, contemplating what his next move should be. He sat in silence for a few seconds, but to Tak it seemed like an eternity.

"Tell me now or you die," she threatened impatiently.

Dib jumped at her harsh words. Apparently, he had no other choice. "At his base," he said rather softly.

Tak paused for a moment, just looking into his eyes, deciphering truth from fear. But then she smiled evilly and put a hand to her weapon.

"Good boy."

She fired.

* * *

_And so begins the sequel! I will try not to disappoint. _


	2. The Takeover

Chapter Two- The Takeover

Zim's eyes opened slowly, his head feeling extremely heavy. He knew he was in a very uncomfortable position because his arms and legs where hurting more than his head. He looked around, trying to remember what had happened. But his memory was shot.

He tried moving his arms, but they had been strung up above him. His feet barely touched the ground, putting more strain on his sore wrists. His shoulders felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. He quickly stood on his tip toes to relieve some of the pressure, sighing lightly once the strain was off his arms momentarily.

"What happened," he groaned.

He looked around to figure out where he was. And to his surprise, he was in the room where he and Dib first engaged in mating. And on that devious operating table was Dib, completely knocked out cold. He'd been strapped to it tightly, even though it was clear he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"If Dib didn't do this… then…," Zim asked out loud.

Conveniently, his question was answered right then when Tak opened the door.

Zim gasped. "Tak?! I thought I destroyed you," he barked at her in his usual tone.

"You merely delayed the inevitable, Zim," she said cruelly, stepping into the room followed by her robot, Mimi.

"Huh," he questioned.

Tak ignored his stupidity, having learned last time that explaining things to him was pretty much useless. She pressed a button on her wrist and hovered up to the ceiling to take down one of the nightmarish instruments typically used for surgery.

Zim gawked at her vastly superior battle suit. Every good Irken invader knew it was a Bounty Hunter 6000. But Zim was not a good invader.

"Where did you get that suit," he asked.

"A gift… from the Tallest," she said, not even bothering to look away from her work.

"Why would the Tallest give you a… a…," he said, searching in his mind for the suit's name.

"A Bounty Hunter 6000? They hate you… they like me… they want me to destroy you," she stated, still working at the ceiling's machinery. "That simple enough for you?"

Zim growled in anger. "You lie! You lie like jelly beans," he shouted at her.

Tak stopped for a moment to let that statement register. "Idiot…," she said under her breath, picking up her task of dismantling something that looked like a huge dentist drill.

Zim growled louder, yanking at his restraints irately. But the only thing he accomplished was ripping holes in his gloves around the wrists and making his arms sorer. He was enraged by the fact she was touching his things.

"What is your plan," he demanded.

"None of your business," she spat crossly. "All you need to know is that I plan to kill both of you once I've finished off this planet."

"Then why not just get it over with?! What purpose do I or the Dib human serve if you are so certain you have won," he asked, trying to get inside her head.

She looked down at him and gave him a twisted little smile. "Entertainment…"

Zim narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was not exactly sure what she meant by that.

"How did you get in here," he asked after a moment of silence.

"Cloaking," she stated, "And a little help from your friend there."

Zim looked to Dib on the operating table. He was angry, but he felt more betrayed than anything. One of the issues they could both agree on was that Tak was to be stopped at all costs.

He growled a little, but turned his attention to the real threat. He could not help but let his eyes travel over her figure for a moment. He noticed she looked rounder than when he last saw her. It took him a moment to finally realize the situation. She was pregnant, her Irken uterus swollen with jelly-like eggs. Irken pregnancies were not as obvious as a human's, but Zim could still tell.

_Who could the father be,_ he wondered to himself. Someone of better intellect might have put two and two together and realized what she had to do to get that battle suit, but of course, Zim was clueless. But he did have enough spite to ask.

"So tell me Tak," he said harshly, "Who had the displeasure of knocking you up?"

Every muscle in Tak's body tensed up in anger, though you couldn't tell she was upset from the outside. And in a controlled, calm, slightly eerie tone, she simply replied, "Someone with a bigger worm than yours."

Zim was getting quite tired of this. Every impulse in his body wanted to lurch towards her in attack. What about his pak? He tried moving his spider arms.

"In case you are trying to use your pak, I deactivated all your defenses. And your computer no longer obeys you," Tak said as if reading his mind.

Zim's eye twitched in frustration. "Curse you, Tak!"

"Curse yourself Zim," she said lazily as she finished up her work. She floated back down to the floor, carrying the huge drill over her shoulder.

"Put it back! You put it back right now! Obey the mighty fist of Zim," he screamed, flailing about insanely.

In what seemed like an instant, Zim felt a sharp and painful force knock his head to one side. And before he could say anything, a strong, dodgy hand grasped his crotch and squeezed it through his pants.

"In case you haven't noticed, Zim… I've won," Tak whispered to him, "You might as well accept your fate. You're lucky I've let you live up to this point."

Zim was so stunned by the vice grip on his nether regions that he remained completely frozen where he stood. He dare not move for fear of losing his precious package.

She sneered at him fiercely and finally released him. She picked the drill back up, carrying it as if it weighed nothing at all. Even in her pregnancy, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was possibly even more dangerous in her current state. Like humans, Irkens tended to get a little moody when carrying eggs. But in Tak's case, that was probably the understatement of the century.

She finally made her way out of the room, leaving a bewildered Zim and an unconscious Dib alone to gather themselves.

Zim stared at the floor, not having fully gotten over that last physical attack on his person. He knew he had bigger things to think about, but his body still quaked with a mixture of anxiety and excitement at the danger that had past.

While Zim collected his thoughts about nearly being castrated, Dib began to come to. He opened his eyes slowly but quickly shut them. A bright light was directly over him, shining in his eyes and increasing the size of his migraine. Instinctively, he tried to touch his forehead, but obvious he couldn't.

"What the…," he groaned loudly.

Dib's statement was just loud enough for Zim to hear, and the alien threw a deadly glare in Dib's direction.

"YOU! You filthy… traitor," Zim shouted angrily. In his rage he swung his leg out towards the operating table, but the force of his movement caused him to spin around, twisting his chains.

Dib cringed hearing Zim's loud, shrilly voice. This was definitely not what he needed right now.

"Zim… what are you talking about? What happened," he asked, still making an effort to move but having no luck.

Zim lifted up his feet and began rotating around, letting his chains unwind. "Tak's taken over, she's holding us prisoner, and I hate you," Zim explained with deep irritation as he spun slowly.

"What else is new," Dib groaned.

"Once I get out of this, I will turn you into bologna again," Zim threatened, but not with much zest.

"What the heck did I do," Dib asked indignantly.

"You helped Tak!"

"Hey! She was pointing a gun in my face! You would have done the same if she were coming after me!"

"That's beside the point!"

"No it's not!"

"Alright, let's just stop fighting and find a way out of this mess before Tak kills us," Zim stated.

"Fine. Any ideas?"

"Uhhh… no," Zim said in frustration.

"Then we're doomed," Dib said agitatedly.

"Do not give up so quickly, Dib-Stink. Sooner or later, Tak will have forgotten something along the line. And when that happens, we will attack her weak point like a gasmerbia attacks its prey," Zim stated triumphantly.

Dib just kind of look at him, partially because he had no idea what a gasmerbia was. "Uhhh, in case you haven't noticed, Zim, I'm strapped to a table and you are a piñata. How are we suppose to attack?"

"With our minds," Zim said evilly.

* * *

_Thought I killed off Dib for a moment there, huh? Nah... I'm too much in love with him. Oh, and I suppose it would be good to read my other fic "Cuts and Bruises" to get the story of Dib and Zim's "first mating". I'm so evil... _


	3. Idle Hands

Chapter Three- Idle Hands

"With our minds…," the security monitor said. Tak smirked at Zim's foolish optimism as she watched. Both boys did not realize they were being watched by a spy camera. If they had any plans of escaping, Tak was sure to know about it. But there was no possible way for them to free themselves. Tak had thought of every possibility, every loophole and shortcut. There were no openings in her plan.

"Oh Zim, you poor, idiotic nit-wit," Tak said aloud.

She let her eyes linger a bit longer on the video screen in front of her. Zim's position, as well as Dib's, was triggering her baser instincts, making her legs twitch in desire. The trip to Earth had taken about two months, the travel time greatly shortened by her new, superior ship. But it was still a long time for any Irken to go without a partner during a mating year. She had thought about Purple constantly, thinking up the fastest possible ways to take over Earth so she could return to the Massive. But now that she was so far away from home, it was hard to keep her thoughts settled on staying true to one partner. And Zim was so ripe for the picking. Even Dib was beginning to look tastier with each glance.

Suddenly, the eggs shifted in her belly. It was a natural part of Irken pregnancy. A few times a day, her uterus-like pouch would shift around the eggs to keep their circulation going. But it was a very painful process.

Tak groaned loudly and leaned back in her chair, grasping the armrests tightly. The pain was like human female menstrual cramps, only intensified by about tenfold. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to bring the strongest to their knees.

Once the pain was over, she sighed and relaxed for a moment. These were agonizing reminders of her situation and why she should not be thinking of mating. But her basic instincts were too strong to ignore sometimes.

She exhaled once more and slowly got out of her invader chair. _Note to self… never let a male fertilize my eggs again_, she told herself. The whole process was truly a painful and tedious one. But soon it would be all over. Any day now, she would be ready to pass her eggs and send them away to the hatcheries. It was illegal for Irkens to keep their children, especially invaders stationed on other planets. She felt slightly troubled by the thought of giving her babies away, but the pak on her back had severed most of her maternal instincts at birth.

"Any day now," she told herself aloud, touching her swollen belly.

After walking around a bit and getting the kinks out of her system, she sat back down in her invader chair. In front of her stood a huge multipurpose screen, currently set on the video feed from the spy camera. Her prisoners had grown silent and Tak was becoming more bored by the second. She'd done all her work for the day and she couldn't continue until Mimi returned from gathering information.

Suddenly, her inner thighs twitched, sending a wave of heat right to her womanhood. This abrupt muscle spasm caught her off guard and she gasped sharply.

"Damn this mating year," she cursed out loud, "When I'm not doubled over in pain, I'm thinking of sex."

She tried to ignore her urges, but it was nearly impossible when every hormone in her body was screaming, "NEED SEX NOW!"

She looked at her gloved hand for a moment, then up to the screen in front of her. Her prisoners weren't getting any more interesting and she _was_ all alone.

"Well… you know what they say. Idle hands are the devil's playthings," she said to herself with a naughty grin.

Her thoughts quickly turned to Purple and the night she had spent with the Tallest. It was one of the most arousing encounters she ever had. She wanted to experience it again with every fiber of her being.

"Purple…," she whispered, letting her idle hands wander to her leggings. She pulled them down, kicking them off her ankles. She spread her legs very wide and removed the glove on her right hand. Irken fingers where naturally thin and smooth, perfect for the sin she was about to commit.

She reached down and slid a finger inside her opening. Her womanhood was unbelievably wet and so very sensitive to touch. She moaned a little, imagining Purple sliding his worm inside of her as it wriggled around. Being as shy as he was, she'd have to help him along, but that only made him cuter and more desirable.

"Oh god," she gasped, moving her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Her breathing picked up and she could feel her heart race. "Yes, Purple! Faster!"

"Incoming call from the Massive," the computer stated.

Tak's eyes shot open and she immediately stopped. "What?!"

But before she could even remove her hand from her nether regions, the screen flipped on.

"Tak, I… woah!" Purple nearly screamed in surprise.

There was Tak, her legs open wide and her hand placed neatly inside herself, wringing wet with her own juices.

Tak quickly removed her hand and closed her legs, turning a bright shade of purple. She reached for her pants and struggled clumsily to get them back on.

Purple had turned around, also blushing from embarrassment.

"Is… is this a bad time," he squeaked, screaming at himself in his mind about having terrible timing.

"No, no," Tak stated, finally getting her pants up over her waist. She pressed a button on the control board with her clean hand and a mechanical arm dropped down from the ceiling, offering her a towel. She quickly wiped the fluids off her hand and sat back down in her chair.

"You can turn around now," she said, still very embarrassed about the situation.

"Well… I called to see how you were doing and ask if you missed me," he said with an uneasy smile. "I guess I got my answer."

"Uhh… yeah, I guess you did," Tak said with a nervous laugh.

Purple cleared his throat and continued, trying to seem professional, but having a hard time of it. "Have you detained Zim?"

"Yes. He and a troublesome human are being held prisoner in my base," she said after finally collecting herself.

"Do you have a plan to take over Earth," he asked, trying to satisfy his own curiosity.

"Of course," she said, pressing a few buttons, "I'll send you a summery."

A well-organized diorama of her plan popped up on the screen next to Purple's image.

"As you can see, I've sent my S.I.R unit to collect information about Earth's most dangerous weapon… the nuclear bomb. Using the data, I'll capture all nuclear weaponry and hold the Earth hostage. The leaders with have to turn the planet over to the Irken race, or face utter annihilation. If they don't surrender, I'll just quickly harvest what is useful and blow the planet up. It won't take that much firepower, seeing as they have enough munitions to destroy their entire solar system about three times over," Tak explained as the computer illustrated each step.

"Wow… simple but very effective. You are so evil," Purple teased after admiring her handiwork.

"It's humorous, really," Tak stated, "The humans have made so many movies about this exact incident, but they never thought it could actually happen."

"Just goes to show how stupid they really are," Purple said with a pompous smile.

"Indeed," Tak agreed.

There was an awkward pause in their conversation. They just looked at each other, both with yearning expressions, both wanting to say the same thing to each other but not having the courage. But finally after a moment, Tak spoke up.

"So… how have you been lately," she asked.

"I could be better," he replied, "Things have gone back to the way they use to be. Red is still a jerk in bed, even though I've talked to him about his _habits_. But he doesn't listen. He's innocent in his own eyes."

"Has he tried attacking you," Tak asked, her eyes starting to show their usual flame.

"No," Purple said, "I haven't even mated with anyone else after you left."

"I'm flattered," she said, raising an eyebrow, "One would think your little infatuation with me was something more," she finished with a taunting smile.

"You wish," Purple stated, obviously joking. In truth, he could not stop thinking about her. The days after she had left seemed longer and the nights colder. A warm smile adorned his fair lips from just seeing her again. But he denied himself such happiness, convinced that his feelings were no more than mating year urges. He'd never admit to himself the true emotional attachment he had towards her, however strongly his heart argued with him.

Tak smiled back at him. It was hard to believe that someone with such boyish charm and innocent awkwardness could have performed so dirty a deed as sex. She did find herself thinking of him often, and not just in the physical sense. But her smile quickly melted away when she realized she had been cheating on him in her mind, ogling away at her helpless prisoners with cold lust. She cursed the mating year inwardly once more, just in case God had not heard her the first fifty times.

"I suppose I should return to my duties," Tak finally broke the silence.

"As I," Purple agreed, "Promise me you will call when you can."

"I promise," she said, a hint of passion resting on her words. "If Red dare touches you, he'll be getting the third degree."

"I don't doubt that," Purple said with a reassuring smile. "Goodbye…"

Tak held up her forearm to him and bowed her head. "Goodbye… my Tallest."

Purple gave one last unsure glance before ending the transmission. The screen flickered once, and then returned to the video feed of the prisoner's cell.

Tak sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Can I ask you something Zim, since we aren't going anywhere anytime soon," said Dib on the security monitor.

The question grazed the surface of Tak's attention span and she watched the screen lazily.

"Sure…," Zim answered, slowly giving in to the situation.

"Have you ever slept with anyone before me? You seem rather experienced," Dib asked casually.

Tak's antenna stood up almost instantly and she straightened up in her chair. With a newfound curiosity, she watched the screen.

"Well, if you must know… yes, I have had some experience before you," Zim said, not really caring anymore.

At first, Tak wasn't sure she believed it.

_Really? No… really?_

But apparently it was true. The two began jabbering about their past encounters, the casual tone of the conversation leaving Tak to believe it had become a regular event.

"What a crazy universe we live in," she said, one corner of her mouth turning up in an amused smile. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair comfortably, settling in for an interesting session of eavesdropping.

* * *

_It's been brought to my attention that _Cuts and Bruises_ and _She Stoops to Conquer _do not sync up with each other because of the whole "rape" thing. So for this story, just assume everything is within the context of _SSTC_. Thank you my readers! _


	4. A Secret Known

Chapter 4- A Secret Known

"I spy with my little eye…"

"Zim… just shut up."

"What's the matter with you Dib? Humans are supposed to love this foolish game!"

"First off, I don't _love_ the game. It's something people do when they are incredibly bored. And second, playing it seventy-two times in a row is pushing it!"

"Fine… I'm just trying to pass the time while we wait for our immanent destruction because _you_ can't come up with an escape plan," Zim said angrily.

Dib just shook his head, too tired to continue the argument. It was in Zim's character to point blame and Dib was pretty much use to the idea by now.

He pulled lightly at his restraints, but of course they would not give. He looked over at his cellmate and wondered how Zim was fairing in the position he was in.

"Zim, can you still feel your arms?"

"Foolish Dib! My superior Irken being has a far better circulation system than yours! My squeedilyspooch can pump fluids to all parts of my body no matter what position I am in!"

"Geez, I just asked a question," Dib said irritably. "You know, you might want to be nicer to me, seeing how I am your only ally in this state of affairs." He turned his face away from Zim to think.

Zim grumbled at Dib's statement, although he secretly knew it was true. The Dib human was the only person he had on his side. And even though he didn't like to admit it, he did feel a strange sense of possession over his mating partner.

Zim was also a victim of his planet's mating year. Otherwise, he probably never would have slept with Dib in the first place. His urges were unpredictable and impossible to ignore whenever they started up.

Suddenly, both boys jumped at the sound of the door opening. They stared at the devilish looking figure that stepped into the room.

"Hello gentlemen," Tak taunted, as if she knew something they didn't know.

"Tak!" Zim screamed.

"Yes, we all know that's my name Zim," she said rolling her eyes.

She pressed a button on her wrist, and once again, hovered up to the ceiling.

Zim watched her irately. He hated everything about her and what she was doing to his base. He had to rebel. He had to do something to restore his dignity… a harsh insult, a witty comeback, anything!

"I see you are just as fat and pregnant as yesterday," he sneered.

Dib looked at Zim as if he were crazy. Dib knew his standpoint was not a good one, and until his position improved, he wasn't going to start throwing insults around. So to him, Zim was taking a big risk with both their lives. But at the same time, he almost couldn't believe Tak was pregnant. Naturally, his first thoughts were how fascinating it was that Irkens reproduced sexually and how this would be a great opportunity to observe an Irken pregnancy… _if_ he weren't bolted to an operating table. But then he remembered his situation and how Zim was about to drastically shorten his lifespan.

"Zim! Shut up," he half-whispered through clenched teeth.

"You should listen to your little plaything, Zim," Tak said, not bothering to look away from the machine she was dismantling.

Both boys did a double take at what she said.

"Plaything?! Plaything?! Lies, I tell you! Lies," Zim shouted. He began struggling mindlessly again, making his usual frustrated grunting noises.

Tak chuckled lightly under her breathe. She finished dismantling another devilish piece of machinery and strung it over her shoulder, hovering back down to the ground.

"Whatever you've heard Tak, I can assure you it isn't true," Dib said in a serious tone, trying to hide their dirty little secret as best as possible.

Tak just smiled, still walking towards the door. "You just keep telling yourself that Dib. Maybe you'll be on top for once," she said.

Dib just glared upward, his cheeks burning red from anger and embarrassment. His position made it really difficult to see anything that wasn't directly to the left, right, or above him, so he had to make due with glaring angrily at the light above him.

Tak was still smiling and walking out the door, when all of a sudden, the eggs in her belly began shifting. She immediately dropped the machine, making a loud metallic crash that echoed all over the room, making her prisoners jump. But Tak's moans of pain were almost as loud. She leaned up against the doorframe, holding her belly.

Zim just stared wide-eyed, not really sure what to say or think.

Dib could only imagine what was going on, because he couldn't see a thing.

Tak suddenly felt the contents of her squeedilyspooch starting to come up. She covered her mouth and began limping out of the room, leaving the boys bewildered.

"Oh god," Zim said.

"What? What happened," Dib asked.

* * *

Tak rushed into the hallway but couldn't make it very far. She fell onto the floor and threw up all over it. Irkens didn't throw up often, but when they did, it was just as excruciating as childbirth.

"Oh good lord," she said in agony.

Vomiting, however, made her feel a bit better and she was able to stand up. "Computer," she commanded, "Clean up this mess while I change my uniform." Tak slowly made her way down the hall to her living quarters.

"Damn it," she growled in frustration. Her enemies had seen her in a moment of weakness and that enraged her. Most of this anger was an intense side effect of her pregnancy, one she almost had no control over.

Gritting her teeth, she lashed out at whatever she could get her hands on as she walked, knocking over machines and decorative monkeys. The sound of shattering materials fueled her sadistic state of rage. If she was going to suffer, than anything in her path would, too.

She finally made it into her living quarters. She yanked her Invader shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, still in a fit of blind fury.

"Damn Zim and damn the filthy human," she growled, searching through her shirts.

"Spy bug detected," said the computer mechanically.

"What!?! Bring it here," Tak screamed.

A robotic arm extended down from the ceiling, holding a little blue-eyed S.I.R unit in its claw-like hand. The blissful robot just looked at Tak happily, his little metal tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Hi," he said, waving like an idiot.

Tak's right eye twitched as she lost all control of herself. She grabbed hold on the S.I.R unit and yanked it out of the grasp of the robotic arm. With every bit of strength she had, she threw the robot against the wall. Gir landed with a loud smash, his head spinning.

Tak ran up to him and held him against the wall.

"Who sent you!?"

"My master wanted me to watch you," Gir said cheerfully once his head had stopped spinning.

Tak gritted her teeth when she heard his answer. "Zim," she said irately, "That does it!"

She picked Gir up by his scrawny little neck. "Computer! Quarantine this little virus!" With that, she threw him to the robot arm. "I'll let Mimi have you later!"

Once the computer had taken Gir away, Tak grabbed a clean uniform and a spare gun. "Somebody's head's gonna roll for this…"

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait... been really busy. I mean, REALLY busy. _


	5. The Full Blow

Chapter Five- The Full Blow

Dib yawned a little. He was getting tired of trying to think up an escape plan but always coming to a dead end. It almost felt as though Tak had thought of everything. There was no getting around her plan.

Dib turned his head to look at Zim and raised an eyebrow at his prison mate. Zim was fidgeting and whispering something to himself.

"Gir! Gir! Come in, Gir! Where are you," he whispered worriedly.

"Zim, what are you doing," Dib asked.

"Nothing… nothing at all," he answered, but still seeming very worried, "I just have a very bad feeling about something," he finished, his eyes darting towards the door every other second.

But Zim's fear was about to show itself. Just then, Tak burst through the door with a demonic looking gun in her hand. Her eye twitched and her balled up fist was shaking with fury.

"I found your spy bug, Zim," she said through her gritted teeth.

Although this sight greatly frightened Zim, he remained calm and collected. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said, looking away from her haughtily.

Then, without any warning, Tak furiously pistol whipped him across the face. She knocked him so hard, he spat blood onto the floor. His body went limp for a moment and just dangled by his wrists.

"You have a lot of nerve, you stupid, little insect," she growled at him, pistol whipping him again.

He spat a mixture of blood and saliva onto the floor and looked up at her with a snarl. He may have been small and weak, but he wasn't a coward. He also had too much of an ego to crack under a few cheap blows.

All the while, Dib could only watch the horror of Tak's unmerciful attacks. He didn't know if he should say something in Zim's defense or save his own skin by staying out of it.

Zim glared up at her, his head throbbing in pain. "Do what you want to me… I'll never break," he growled at her.

Infuriated by his rebellion, Tak hit him again, even harder than before. And Zim couldn't help but let a loud yelp of pain escape his lips. Tak reared back her gun again to strike him down once more.

"STOP IT!"

Tak stopped and looked over at Dib. She was almost surprised by the human's bravery, or better yet, stupidity. "What did you say," she said, glaring at him.

"Leave him alone," Dib demanded.

With cat-like reflexes, Tak jumped up quickly and landed with a loud crash on the operating table, straddling Dib's restrained body.

Dib screamed out in surprise as she did so. Her landing was so heavy and loud that he could have sworn her feet left imprints on the metal table. He watched her with trepidation and concern, almost regretting having said anything.

She lowered herself to her knees, still straddling Dib's body. She leaned down towards him until their faces were nearly touching. She could see the fear in his eyes, and that only fed her vicious temper. She stuck the barrel of her gun underneath his chin.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't," she asked, her voice resembling the hiss of a snake.

Dib trembled beneath her hold. His breath shuddered as it left him and small beads of sweat ran down his face and onto the metal table. He had no answer to her question, but that wasn't exactly what he was worried about.

"Leave him out of this, Tak. This fight is between you and me," Zim suddenly said.

Tak glanced over at the other Irken. His face was tilted down, but his eyes were fixed on her, giving him a livid expression. Purple Irken blood dripped from the side of his mouth and onto the floor. His chest heaved up and down heavily.

Tak just looked him dead in the eye for a few moments before giving him a sadistic smile. "What do you care, Zim? I would think you'd be happy this filthy human was taking your beating," she said.

Zim blinked in response and looked down at the floor for a second as if to think about the question.

Tak raised both eyebrows and laughed haughtily. "Don't tell me you've actually grown attached to your little plaything," she said, digging the end of her gun a little further into Dib's flesh.

Zim just squinted his eyes more and gritted his teeth. His breathing was really picking up as he began anticipating her next move.

Tak finally realized what was going on between the two of them. She wasn't sure if it was real love or just extreme infatuation, but there was more than just mating year urges bonding the two. And in her blind fury, all she desired was to make Zim squirm.

"No," she asked teasingly, "Then you won't mind if he and I have a little fun," she continued, leaning down and clasping Dib's head in her claw-like hands.

Zim gasped lightly, his eyes growing bigger with worry and his squeedilyspooch beginning to turn in anxiety. He couldn't say anything because that would only egg her on. He didn't know what else to do.

Tak leaned down towards Dib, touching her forehead with his. "I think you're smart enough to know what will happen if you bite," she said to him, foreshadowing her own actions.

Dib knew what she meant. He was about to become Tak's helpless little toy. His heart raced fearfully. The thought of being stripped down to his most vulnerable state made him wince.

Suddenly, Tak forced her mouth onto his, kissing him ferociously. She moved the pistol from his chin to his temple, using her other hand to hold his head still. Dib clenched his eyes shut and groaned in distress, trying to escape her lips, but finding it hard to break free of her vice grip. Her tongue invaded his mouth, slithering and touching everything it could. He gave thought to biting it, but realized he probably would not live through the day if he did. So he unwillingly took it as she attacked his pretty mouth.

Tak pulled back from him, a bit of saliva still on her lips. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and glanced over at Zim. He was clearly upset. His lips had curled up into an irate sneer as he watched Tak take over Dib.

"What's the matter, Zim," she asked, removing her black invader gloves, "Do you not want to share your toy with me?"

Zim just looked away, still fumingly mad. He wanted to tell her to stop with every fiber of his being, but he knew that would only give her more ammo to use against him. Not to mention, she might do more damage to Dib than she had originally intended.

Tak scoffed at him and turned back to her trembling victim. "I think I prefer you without clothes," she said to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt with her free hand.

With amazing strength and speed, she yanked at his shirt and tore it right down the center, leaving a good chunk of fabric in her hand. Dib could only flinch at the sound of his shirt being torn from him. He felt cool air on his now exposed chest, making him tremble even more.

Tak parted the torn shirt to get a better look. She ran her free hand down his bare chest, licking her lips hungrily. Dib wasn't ripped with muscles, but over the years of constant physical activity, he had grown fairly tone.

Dib closed his eye and gritted his teeth, trying to imagine being anywhere but there. This wasn't like his first time with Zim. This was _real _rape. He wanted nothing to do with this, but he was helpless against her will.

"Tak, please stop…," he plead.

His pleas of mercy sent a tingle up Tak's spine. She set down the gun right next to his head and grabbed the ends of his sleeves. Without hesitating, she ripped through them easily and threw the material aside. Now Dib's torso was completely exposed.

Zim watched helplessly as his mating partner was stripped and molested. He growled in frustration and anger to himself, being sure Tak did not hear his disapproval. Lord knows what she might do to Dib if she knew how much it tormented Zim.

Tak ran her tongue down the center of Dib's chest till she got down to his naval. She knew she was breaking him by the distressed groans he made. He pulled at his restraints frantically, but to no avail.

Still straddling his quivering body, Tak sat up and raised her shirt up over her head. Dib instinctively looked away, not wanting to see his attacker's body. But Tak would have none of that. After she threw her uniform shirt aside, she reached down and grabbed Dib roughly under the chin.

"Look at me," she growled, jerking his head towards her.

But Dib had his eyes shut tightly. So Tak moved her hand from under his chin to around his neck.

"Look at me," she growled again, squeezing his throat cruelly.

In panic, Dib gasped loudly, but kept his eyes shut. He could feel his lungs burning from lack of oxygen and he gagged over and over again against Tak's strong grip.

Zim gazed on, watching anxiously and wondering if she was going to release him in time.

Tak continued squeezing until finally Dib gave in and opened his eyes. Once she had won, she released him. There was nothing to be gained in this sexual experience if her toy was dead.

Dib gasped even louder than before and went into a frantic coughing fit. Never had he felt so thankful for oxygen.

"There, that wasn't so hard," she said evilly, moving down to his pants while he was distracted. Her bare, Irken hands unbuckled his belt. Almost with a daunting grace, she grabbed the zipper of his pants and pulled it down. She also reached down to her own Invader pants and unzipped them.

Dib heard the sound and knew where she was headed next. He began fidgeting so much trying to clench his legs shut that Tak had trouble undoing the button of his pants. So naturally, she became frustrated.

With sharp, hostile quickness, she slapped him across the face. She was so fast, it was hard to tell she had even moved at all. But the sickening snapping sound of flesh connecting with flesh was the ultimate proof of her vicious attack.

Dib was sent spinning into a daze from the blow. Zim had slapped him many times before in similar situations, but Zim's hits were almost playful and never really hurt Dib in the long run. But Tak held nothing back. She didn't care if he was going to feel it in the morning.

By the time his head had stopped spinning, Dib realized his pants and underwear were now around his ankles. He looked over to Zim, who was having a hard time watching. He moved around uneasily in his awkward position, his hands firmly tied above his head.

Dib was still looking at Zim when he gasped suddenly in surprise. Tak had grasped him in between his legs and began working his cock in her hand. It was slightly limp due to Dib's raging fear, but the physical stimulation was slowly bringing it to attention.

Dib began panicking in his mind. He tried thinking of anything to keep himself from going hard; old nuns, kittens getting trampled, armpit hair, and anything else he found disgusting or unattractive.

Tak smiled at his obvious suffering, still stroking his package. He couldn't hold out much longer. And soon enough, Tak won the battle.

"There, that's perfect," she said menacingly, staring at his juicy hardness. She began the task of positioning herself just over his shaft. She touched the tip of his cock to her vaginal slit, moving it back and forth to torment Dib even more.

"Tak, please, I beg you," Dib pled once more, his eyes beginning to water.

Tak smiled evilly. She looked over to Zim who glared at her with pure hatred in his eyes. "What do you think Zim," she asked tauntingly.

Zim just continued glaring, not saying a word. His angered breath shuddered as it left him. He wanted to scream and rant and rave with all his might. He wanted to break his bonds and jump to the rescue. He wanted to make Tak suffer for forcing him to watch as she defiled the closest thing he ever had to a friend and lover. But mostly, he wanted to completely break down. The scene playing out before him was becoming too much and he felt the emotional pull on what little bit of compassion he had. Dib was taking the full blow for him, and it made him sick.

Tak continued staring at Zim for a moment. "Nothing to say, Zim? Have it your way," she finally said with a wicked smile.

And with that, she lowered herself onto Dib slowly, gasping in pleasure of the sensation.

Dib let out a small, frightened yelp when he felt her womanhood on his cock. It didn't hurt, but the shear thought that Tak was taking him unwillingly just ate him up inside. He tried to be strong, but he was nearly ready to crack.

Zim's lower jaw quivered in a mixture of hate, anger, and misery. It finally happened. She had fully taken what was his. He couldn't bear to watch any longer. He shut his eyes tight and turned his head away.

Tak fully seated herself on Dib's lap, his entire length inside her. She lingered in this position for a moment or two, enjoying the pulsing of Dib's throbbing cock inside her. This was a new experience to her. The Irken worm never pulsated like this.

"Oh, Dib," she gasped with a villainous voice, "You feel so good inside of me."

Dib shut his eyes and whimpered in shame. He felt disgusting.

Tak sighed once more and used her powerful leg muscles to lift herself up a little. Dib's member slid out of her womanhood, but was quickly forced back in when she sat back down on his lap roughly. She continued this motion a few more times until her natural juices had completely covered his package for ultimate thrusting.

Dib cringed at the feeling. It made him sick to his stomach. His eyes continued to water, but he refused to let the tears fall.

Suddenly, Tak forced her hands underneath Dib's butt cheeks, causing him to shriek in surprise and alarm.

With unfeminine upper body strength, Tak began ramming Dib's hips into hers, forcing him to penetrate her deeper and deeper.

She was getting so caught up in the pleasure, she almost forgot why she was doing it in the first place. She glanced over at Zim only to find out he was looking away, revolted and dismayed by the scene.

Tak smiled impishly. "What's the matter, Zim," she asked, "Not enough chutzpah to take it like an Invader?"

Zim tried to ignore her, but every sound they were making seemed as though it were amplified, ringing in his head like an angry wasp. Dib's groans of agony and his pleas of mercy tore at him like a knife through the heart.

Tak laughed evilly and grabbed Dib by the back of the head. The shear force of her grip caused Dib to instinctively open his eyes in panic. She yanked his head in Zim's direction, forcing him to look at the fallen Invader.

"You see there," she growled, "That's your lover! That's the idiotic little coward you obsess over day in and day out. He doesn't even have the nerve to look at what he brought upon you," she said to him.

Dib just looked at Zim, seeing how he hid his face. _How disgusting a sight this must be_, Dib thought, his body moving back and forth with each forced thrust. He didn't hate Zim for not looking. Frankly he couldn't blame him.

"How do you like it, Zim," Tak added, "He's your little scapegoat."

Zim just shut his eyes even tighter at the comment. He felt so terrible for what was happening to Dib, and yet he could do nothing to stop it. He knew he needed to be strong, or face whatever else Tak might do.

"Look away and I kill him," Tak suddenly said, raising the gun to Dib's head.

Dib gasped loudly at the new threat, looking upward at the gun barrel.

Zim's eyes automatically shot open and he reluctantly looked in Tak's direction. It was what he feared. She had a gun to Dib's forehead, holding it steadily in place while she recoiled up and down on him.

"You know I mean it," Tak remarked snidely. She pressed the charge button on the gun for emphasis.

Zim flinched at the electronic raving up sound the gun made. He could tell she wasn't playing games. In her state of rage, she would most likely do anything to make Zim suffer. So unwillingly, he watched.

Tak, still bouncing up and down on Dib's cock, grinned at Zim and returned her attention to her victim. His grunts, moans, and cries of suffering were like sexual music. And in her moment of bliss, Tak began moving her gun down the center of his nose towards his lips. With hateful force, she shoved the gun into his mouth.

Dib moaned fearfully, breathing loudly through his nose.

"Suck it," Tak commanded. And before he could comply, she pushed the gun even farther into his mouth until he was nearly gagging on it.

Dib heaved a couple of times before making an effort to obey her command. The gun pushed against the back of his throat, making it nearly impossible to actually suck it. But he forced his lips around the barrel and tried as best he could to do as she said. It was so painful.

Tak reached up to her own Irken breasts and fondled them as she watched Dib suffer beneath her. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, but she wasn't even close to being done with him. So she ceased moving for a moment and just enjoyed the sight of him gagging on a high power Irken pistol.

Dib could feel his stomach starting to come up, and he tried to swallow the feeling. But that was nearly impossible with the gun scraping against his throat. He gagged once and tried to continue, but he couldn't.

Tak, seeing his trouble, decided to move on. She slowly removed the gun from Dib's mouth. He coughed and gurgled violently, but the relief of being able to breath once more was unspeakably blissful. Was this an act of mercy? Was she finally coming to her senses?

No way in hell. No sooner had he recovered from his choking, he felt something hard and rigid being forced into his back entrance. This was all he could take. He gritted his teeth and let the tears silently flow over his cheeks. He whimpered pitifully, trying not to scream from the great pain.

Zim reluctantly watched the horror of what was happening. Tak was actually forcing the gun into Dib's anus, her finger still on the trigger. At any moment, her finger could slip. Zim almost felt like crying himself, seeing the great danger his partner was in.

Tak just laughed at the collective pain she was causing. But it wasn't enough for her. Once the gun had traveled as far up as it could, she pulled it out some and forced it back in quickly.

Dib couldn't hold in his agony any more. As she thrust the gun into him, he screamed loudly, sweat and tears dripping down his face. How could anyone be so cruel?

Tak looked over at Zim. And to her surprise and annoyance, he was looking away again, too traumatized to watch.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to look away," Tak screamed in his direction.

A streak of fear shot through both boys at her outburst. Zim immediately opened his eyes while Dib's heart raced in anxiety. At this point, there was no doubt Tak might actually kill the boy pinned beneath her.

Tak sat up straight on Dib, almost as a sign of her dominance, glaring at Zim. But once her will had been enforced, she picked up her task.

With amazing coordination, she began moving up and down on his cock again while simultaneously shoving the semi-lubricated gun into his entrance.

The feeling of both actions at once was too much for Dib, and he shamelessly began screaming and crying with every thrust, the torture and humiliation etched onto his face. He didn't even feel human anymore. He felt like scum, dirty and vile, not fit to live.

Tak gasped in pleasure over and over again, and watched as Dib's tears ran down his face. "That's it, human. Cry… cry for me," she said sadistically.

Zim had had enough. "Please, Tak! Stop! He doesn't deserve this," Zim finally shouted, "Punish me instead!"

Tak heard his outburst but continued her thrusting. She looked over at him and smiled evilly.

"In case you haven't noticed, I already am," she shouted over Dib's screams. "And I don't think you've quite had enough."

Suddenly, she pressed the charge button on the gun again. It vibrated slightly and Dib knew something bad was about to happen. Both he and Zim shrieked in terror.

"No! Please! Don't," Zim shouted, tears now starting to flow from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Tak said tauntingly with her finger on the trigger, still thrusting and bouncing feverously. She picked up the pace a bit, getting more and more into the sensation.

"Please don't do it," Zim cried, his knees going weak with fear. He watched the gun fretfully, praying her finger wouldn't slip.

"You can't stop it, Zim" Tak said through the noise, "You both have had this coming for a long time."

Dib almost sounded like he was having a heart attack. His chest heaved up and down in panic. He didn't know what to do.

"Tak, please! Maybe we can work something out," Zim screamed.

Tak didn't say anything for a moment, but then smiled. "One… two…"

Zim gasped loudly and started twitching around. "Tak! No! I'll do anything!"

Dib began crying even louder when he heard her starting to count.

"Three…," she said, still thrusting and recoiling on his cock. Her pace had picked up even more and she started gasping louder and heavier.

Dib struggled beneath her in his final attempts to free himself before she had a chance to pull the trigger. But his restraints had him pinned down too tightly. He was no longer crying in pain but in sorrow. "Please…," he sobbed, "I beg you…"

"Four…," Tak said a bit louder, getting a better grip on the gun. Everyone knew that on five, something would happen.

"Please! I'll do anything at all! Just don't kill him," Zim screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dib's heart was almost ready to explode. He was shaking hysterically beneath her, sobbing and screaming from the pain and fear. "Please…," he sobbed one last time.

Finally, it happened. "Five!"

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Phew! Long chapter... but a greatly anticipated one, I'm sure. I bet you are all thinking, "Finally! Some smut!" You perverts, you... Ahhhh! What's going to happen?! Only I know! Mwahahahahahaha! _


	6. A Guilty Conscience

Chapter Six- A Guilty Conscience

Dib's body lay limp on the operating table.

Tak breathed in and out a couple of times, reveling in the feeling of human seed inside her. She had her hands placed on either side of Dib's head, holding her tired body up as sweat ran down her face.

The room had gone silent for a moment, but the sounds of Dib's and Zim's screams lingered in the air. What a grand climax it was.

Zim looked upon the scene in a state of daze. He wasn't sure what exactly just happened, as if he were in a hazy nightmare. He let his knees go lifeless for a moment and just dangled by his wrists.

Tak finally sat upright, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She looked over to Zim and saw he was nearly dead from the drama. She didn't smile. She just gazed at him with a tired, but stern stare.

Zim stared down at the floor, completely drained. His own sweat mixed with the tears on his face and dripped onto the floor. He breathed deeply and his eyes grew heavy. Suddenly, something slid across the floor and stopped about two feet in front of him. He looked at it wearily and realized it was the gun.

"It was never fully charged," Tak said coldly, as she climbed off of Dib. "He passed out."

Zim looked up and saw Dib's chest moving up and down. An overwhelming sense of relief came over him and he nearly felt like fainting right at that moment. He blinked slowly a couple times and let his head drop down to his chest.

Tak gathered up her clothes and rolled it all into one messy lump of laundry, putting it under her arm. She stood there, looking from Dib to Zim jadedly. Her raging anger had subsided with her climax and she finally began to realize what she had done. She gazed upon the scene with a furrowed brow, thinking to herself. She walked over to Zim and stood there in front of him.

Zim closed his eyes and moved his head away from her. "You bitch," he said with bated breath.

The insult didn't faze Tak much, but she knew she deserved the title. She put a hand underneath Zim's chin to tilt his head up, but he jerked it away rebelliously. Tak squinted her eyes in response.

"You know, it's not a terrible thing to admit your fondness for the Dib-human," she said, still standing there, unclothed yet unafraid.

"You know nothing of us," he retorted, still looking towards the ground.

Tak huffed lightly. "Always the rebel. Huh, Zim?"

He just continued glaring down at the floor.

"You might want to get over that, before you 'rebel' your way past something good," she said, turning to leave.

She was almost to the door.

"It was the Tallest, wasn't it," Zim asked.

Tak stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"The father of your smeets… one of the Tallest, right?"

Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "None of your business."

And with that, she turned and left, leaving Zim and Dib alone.

She traveled down the hallway at a slower pace than usual. She watched her feet as she walked, carrying the bundle of clothes in front of her. Her thoughts were mixed and bemusing. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel bad for what she did or not. There were so many excuses she could tell herself either way. Her squeedilyspooch turned a bit.

She finally made it into her sleeping quarters and she threw her clothes on the floor lazily. It was very late. She had been up for almost two days straight now. The nice soft bed looked very comforting, as if telling her what she did was justified.

After all, how dare he send a bug to spy on her! Her mission was for the good of the Irken race. And if he was against her, than he was a traitor. And the human! He was also the enemy! His race was the one she was trying to bring to its knees. So what if she roughed him up a little? He would soon be working for the Irken race anyways, maybe even as her slave.

But what if she had greatly overreacted? What if what she did was morally uncalled for and just cruel and wrong? She lost her composure and poise, making herself into more of a mindless animal than an Irken. And what about Purple?

"Oh… Purple," she said out loud. She dropped her head in shame, kicking herself even more for letting herself be blinded by rage.

Dragging her feet, she made her way to the bed, a hand resting on her throbbing head. She crawled across the sheets and collapsed onto the pillow, sluggishly maneuvering the blankets over her body. Irken beds were specially made to fit the comfort of the user and therefore formed to cradle her pregnant belly. She lay down on her stomach, wrapped her arms around her pillow, and shut her eyes wearily.

"Ma'am," asked a familiar voice.

Tak opened her eyes reluctantly and saw her loyal robot, Mimi, standing next to the bed.

"Yes Mimi," Tak groaned sleepily.

"Sorry to disturb you, mistress. But I have returned from my information gathering mission. Do you wish to proceed with the next step?"

Tak just breathed out slowly. "No… power down for tonight, Mimi. Recharge yourself. We will begin in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," Mimi stated, saluting her mistress loyally. She turned and began marching to her corner of the room.

Tak thought for a moment and then remembered something. "Mimi…"

The robot turned to face her mistress. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I caught a S.I.R unit today that was sent to spy on me," she began.

"Would you like me to destroy it," Mimi asked.

"No… no. Just… watch him," she said with one eye open.

"Yes, mistress," Mimi replied, saluting Tak once again.

Tak's lips turned up into a small smile and she turned back to her comfy pillow, letting her eyes flutter shut. Maybe all she needed was a good night sleep to help her feel better. But only the morning would know.

* * *

_I particularly like this chapter. I was able to write it in roughly one hour and everything just seemed to flow. I don't know why I like torturing Dib, because I get so upset when I read about Dib abuse in other fics. Tis a weird happening of sorts. _


	7. The Big Event

Chapter Seven- The Big Event

Zim slept lightly, the pain in his arms constantly keeping him in a state of partial consciousness. He stayed awake for as long as he could, waiting for Dib to come to. But sleep had won out, and Zim drifted in and out of slumber, keeping a weary eye on Dib every now and than.

Dib had been unconscious for hours now. The physical and emotional stress, mixed with much needed sleep, kept him under. He was still unclothed, the mess from the rape all over him, only dried. He looked terrible, like he'd been hit by a bus.

Zim continued sleeping but woke suddenly when he heard a moan coming from the operating table. The sound itself was a relief to hear. He sighed out slowly and looked over towards Dib.

"Dib human… are you alright," Zim asked.

Dib opened his eyes, and instantly shut them due to the blinding light directly above him. He had a terrible head ache, but that pain was nothing compared to how the rest of his body was feeling. His posterior, of course, ached the most while his wrists and ankles were chaffed and covered in dry blood. He hadn't realized how much he'd been struggling during the whole ordeal.

"I… I…," he said uneasily, suddenly remembering what happened to him.

He began shivering all over, biting his bottom lip out of sorrow and humiliation. He tried not to let his eyes water, but he couldn't help himself. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he whimpered softly. Never had he felt so hideous and dirty.

Zim looked on sympathetically. But he also couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty. If he hadn't sent Gir to spy on Tak, this never would have happened. It should have been him taking the full blow. But instead, Dib suffered the consequences.

"It'll be alright," Zim said softly.

Dib just cried more. "She raped me… I told her to stop, but she didn't," he whimpered. All he could think about was the maniacal, merciless look in her eyes and how his body moved back and forth with each thrust of the gun.

Zim just stared down at the floor. He almost felt like crying as well, but he held the lump in his throat. He had to be strong for the both of them.

"Dib… I'm sorry," Zim said sincerely.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!!!"

Tak screamed bloody murder, awaking from her sleep. She quickly rolled over onto her back, breathing heavily as her insides twisted around irately.

"Mimi! It's time," Tak screamed, trying to sit up.

Mimi instantly turned on in the corner and jumped to her mistress's side, scanning Tak's body with her eyes.

"Ma'am, my scannings show you are about to pass your eggs," she said, "I will begin preparations."

Tak nodded, clenching her teeth in pain. Mimi quickly stacked the pillows up on the bed so Tak could sit up without exerting energy.

Tak lay back on the pillows, bending her knees and opening her legs to prepare for the passing. She tried to stifle her moans and groans but it was exceedingly difficult. She had never been in such pain before.

Mimi began leaving the room to fetch the eggs' life support system.

"Mimi! Wait! Call Purple! Tell him I've gone into labor," Tak called out.

Mimi quickly saluted and hurried to carry out the commands.

Tak sat in the room alone, huffing and puffing heavily, trying to breathe as best she could. With Irken pregnancies, there was no break from the labor pains. They just continued and continued until every last egg was passed.

Tak looked around the room, sweating from the intensity. It felt frightening to be alone. She knew Mimi would be right back, but the thought of being on her own when the eggs were ready terrified her. She couldn't imagine doing it alone. Her pulse picked up and she shivered worriedly. The once proud, dauntless Tak finally knew what it was like to feel untainted fear. It ate at her like a parasite.

"Oh god! Please hurry, Mimi," she begged into the emptiness.

Suddenly, a computer screen dropped from the ceiling and flickered on to show Purple, while Mimi entered the room with the life support system.

"Oh thank God," Tak hollered shamelessly in relief.

"Tak! Are you alright," Purple asked from the screen.

"Do I look alright," she said through clenched teeth.

"Just breathe. Relax. Everything will be fine," Purple said comfortingly.

The sound of his voice soothed Tak slightly and she felt a bit more at ease knowing he was there to be with her.

"Don't worry, Tak. I'm right here. I won't leave you," he said, desperate to make sure she knew she wasn't alone.

"I know," Tak said, forcing a pained smile.

Suddenly, Tak's whole body began shivering uncontrollably and she tried to steady herself by digging her claws into the mattress below her. The pain was starting to become almost unbearable. She felt the inward throbbing of stirring eggs starting to move lower in her system.

"They're coming," she screamed out, her claws now piercing the mattress and ripping it up mercilessly.

Mimi instantly jumped onto the bed and readied herself for the birth. Who knew how many eggs there would be and if they would be passed safely. So Mimi had to be ready for anything. She opened Tak's legs just a little more and looked up Tak's canal to see if there were any sign of the eggs.

Purple was nearly ready to faint from all the anxiety. He longed to be there by Tak's side and see the eggs he helped to create. He didn't care anymore about what others may have thought of him. In this moment, he knew he loved her. And he would have given anything to be there.

"Purple! Are you still there," Tak asked loudly, her eyes clenched shut from the ongoing pain. It was hard to tell what was going on around her because her mind was so focused on forcing a dozen grapefruit sized water balloons out of her.

"I'm here, Tak! Now I need you to push! Push," he told her.

"Yes, mistress. Push," Mimi stated robotically, still waiting in between Tak's legs for the eggs.

Tak nodded, the tears flowing down her cheeks. And with ever last bit of strength she had, she contracted all her muscles and pushed.

Her screams were agonizing. They echoed all over the base and even reached the ears of her prisoners, who could not help but flinch at the horrid sounds of suffering.

"I see one," Mimi stated as it neared her opening.

"You hear that, Tak? You're passing your first egg," Purple said to her in a mixture of excitement and unease.

"Purple! Shut up," Tak yelled and followed it with a scream as the first one finally came out.

Mimi cradled it in her metal hands. It was a healthy, purplish color and felt like a water balloon covered in jelly. Mimi quickly placed it in the incubator and returned to Tak to wait for the next one.

The whole event lasted over an hour as one by one, the eggs were delivered. Tak had screamed until she almost lost her voice entirely, while Purple stayed with her the entire time, comforting her devotedly.

"Nine eggs," Mimi counted, pushing a few buttons on the incubator. "All in excellent health. Congratulations, mistress," she said, saluting.

Both Tak and Purple sat silent for a moment, resting. Poor Tak breathed heavily, the perspiration on her body starting to cool and soothe her heated skin. The pillows, for some reason, felt much softer to her now, probably because she had never felt so tired before. She looked over to the screen, seeing Purple who was just as relieved as she was. She smiled.

"That was some adventure," she said with a little laugh.

"Indeed… one I'd rather not go through again, at least for a while," Purple said, putting a hand to his forehead. He had to admit, he felt ready to vomit watching the birth. It definitely wasn't a pretty sight. But he swallowed his usual squeamishness for her.

"You and me both," she agreed, letting her head rest on the stack of pillows holding her up.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"Tired and a little stretched, but I can handle it. I'm a big tough girl," she said, winking at him wearily.

"I know that from personal experience," Purple said with a loving smile, "But I want you to take it easy for the next few days. Let your S.I.R unit take care of everything. You stay in bed," Purple stated.

"Tough," Tak retorted semi-seriously, "I have way too much to do. I'll take _one_ day off."

"Now Tak, don't force me to make this an official order," Purple warned.

"The sooner I take over this rock, the sooner I can come back," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Purple squinted his eyes at her. "Just promise me you will take it easy."

Tak laughed a little. "Fine."

"Good. And please make sure the eggs are safe," he said, watching Tak's robot wheel away the incubator full of his offspring.

"Can do," Tak said, nodding to him.

"I must go, but I will call as soon as I can," he said.

"I'll be waiting," Tak said with a smile.

"I… I love you," Purple said hesitantly and quickly cut the transmission.

Tak's eyes got big in surprise and she wanted to say something, but he was gone. She paused for a moment, her mouth slightly open in disbelief and confusion. Her own feelings suddenly stabbed at her and she began to feel sick. In fact, she was getting so ill, she could feel her squeedilyspooch begin to twist.

She finally realized exactly what she had done just the night before. She was sickened by her own actions.

"Oh good Lord, what have I done," she asked herself out loud, her eyes watering.

Not only had she cheated on Purple, but she raped a human out of pure anger. Not even the thought of her pregnancy being over could make her feel any better.

"Damn these Irken pregnancies, damn that filthy human, and damn this cursed mating year," she said, angry tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

_Just to let you know, I literally cringe everytime I have to write the word "love" just because I think it is cheesy, overused, and a cliche' to say the least, especially in the Invader Zim fandom. So enjoy this while you can because I ain't doing it again! Or I will try to avoid doing it again. Whatever... I need coffee. _


	8. Human Kindness

Chapter Eight- Human Kindness

Tak looked at her eggs inside the incubator. They had a healthy glow, unlike their mother at the present moment. She had bags underneath her eyes and her skin had grown pale. Her eyes lacked their usual luster and spark, but her smile still stayed on. For some reason, she had grown attached to her eggs since the birth, despite the fact that normal Irkens have their parental instincts severed from the moment they are born.

She placed a gentle hand on the plastic dome that protected the eggs, keeping her robe closed with the other. Regardless of Purple's command to stay in bed, she was up and about. Most new mothers would stay in bed for days, but Tak, of course, was stubborn. The birth had only taken place the day before and all she had under her belt was one night's rest.

She gave one last weary glance at her children and exited the medical ward. She smelled her robe and thought it was a good idea to bathe. Besides, her protective coating against Earth's moistures had pretty much worn off, and she needed to spray herself down as soon as possible.

On her way to her room, she neared the door to her prisoners' chamber. She hadn't seen them ever since the rape and she almost felt like taking a peek to see if they were still alive after all that drama. She stood in front of the door, asking herself what was the better choice. But her curiosity egged her on, and she reached up to the scanner and placed her hand on it.

The door whooshed open and she stepped inside.

Zim was unconscious, dangling from his wrists like a dead body in a dungeon. Tak looked at him worriedly and quickly reached up to the controls on the wall. She pressed a button on the panel which roughly dropped Zim to the floor. He landed with a loud thud, but still did not awaken. He now had enough slack to rest his arms, but not enough for him to try and escape. He was looking malnourished, though. His skin was paler than hers and his eyelids twitched slightly as he lay unconscious.

Tak looked at him with a furrowed brow, starting to feel even worse for what she did to the both of them. She knew she could just claim it all as a dangerous side effect of her pregnancy, but that seemed like a copout to her. Tak always took responsibility for her own actions, which meant sooner or later, she would have to tell Purple what happened. But she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Tak thought for a moment, wondering if saving Zim at this point really mattered. She was going to kill him anyways, along with the Dib human. Or at least, they could be her slaves after she had control over the planet. She sighed heavily and pushed another button on the control panel. A robotic arm came down from the ceiling and handed her a syringe filled with a clear liquid. She walked over to Zim's limp body, tapping the needle to get the air bubbles out. She bent down, lifted up his invader shirt, and injected him in the hip. Almost instantly, his skin went from a light jade to a healthy green. He stirred a little in his unconscious state as Tak returned the now empty needle to the robotic arm that brought it to her.

"Who knew you actually had some compassion somewhere in there," said a weak voice.

Tak turned towards the voice. Dib had seen the whole ordeal. He looked worse than Zim, his naked body shivering from hunger and thirst. Not to mention, it was cold, and he had no covering.

Tak just looked at him.

"You look as bad as we do. I suppose giving birth can do that to a person," Dib said, breaking the momentary silence.

Tak said nothing, but she pushed another button on the control panel, and once again, a needle was given to her.

Dib watched her walk closer with the syringe. At this point, he wasn't afraid of anything more she planned on doing to him. He knew that by the end of this, he would die or live the rest of his days in slavery. So a needle did not seem so bad. Although, he did wince when she stuck it into his hip.

"I don't suppose you are going to apologize for the other day," he said, watching her squeeze the liquid into him.

Tak did not answer. She just continued her task of injecting him with some nutrients.

"We all have flaws. And we all surrender to them now and then, because sometimes… it's just easier. Not always having to hold ourselves to a certain standard… cutting loose and letting our emotions take the steering wheel. I can tell you're not a bad person… or alien, Tak. You just have your own problems. I understand," he said, as she took the needle out of him.

Tak looked up at him, gazing into his eyes. What he was saying tore at her inside, but she refused to let it show. After a moment, her gaze turned to a small glare, showing her apparent disapproval of his unmerited compassion for her. She walked behind him so he couldn't see her.

Dib sighed. He noticed he was no longer hungry and his thirst was quenched. But he was still tired, and he could feel his eyes grow heavy. Suddenly, he felt a blanket being tossed over him, and he felt the warmth fill his heart with a small amount of hope. He watched Tak head for the door. Her stride was not as confident or heavy. Maybe what he said really had affected her.

"I forgive you, Tak," he said sincerely.

Tak stopped at the doorframe and turned back to look at him. "You perplex me, Dib human. Your whole race does."

And with that, she left, once again leaving her prisoners alone. Dib watched the door sadly, hoping that what he said had registered. After hearing her heartbreaking cries of pain and distress in the night, he began to realize that she was not just some monster. Before the rape, barely anything got her temper going. In fact, a half hour before the attack, she had tolerated Zim calling her fat and pregnant, letting it roll off her shoulder as if it was nothing. So he knew something was amiss when her disposition suddenly changed so drastically.

"It was her pregnancy," Dib said to himself. And what she just did for him and Zim was proof that she was not heartless.

He shook his head exasperatedly. "And we thought our pregnancies were bad…"

* * *

Tak stood at the edge of her bed, staring at the mess that had been made during the birth. The sheets were still stained with afterbirth and the mattress looked like someone had slashed it with a sword over and over again. She looked at her claws, amazed at her own destructive capabilities. But that only made her think of what she did to Dib and she scowled at herself.

"TAK!!! INTRUDER ALERT," screamed the computer, sirens going off all over the place.

"What?! Nothing could get past the gnomes," Tak shouted up at the computer.

Suddenly, she felt the floor shake beneath her. The tremors were so violent that she lost her balance and fell to one knee, keeping her center by putting one hand on the floor. She extended her microphone from her pak and grabbed it roughly.

"MIMI! Protect the eggs!! Go to the medical ward and protect the eggs!!"

"Yes ma'am," Mimi said.

Tak retracted the microphone and extended her vicious spider arms, heading for the door. Just as it was about to open, something slammed against it from the other side, sending Tak flying across the room. She hit the wall roughly, knocking over the case to her new battle suit, the Bounty Hunter 6000. It opened as it hit the floor, throwing the suit out.

Tak saw it and grabbed it frantically. Whatever this intruder was, it was a force to be reckoned with. She could still feel the tremors of it walking around in her base, as well as hear the destruction it was causing. She zipped up her battle suit quickly and once again walked towards the door on her spider legs. She pushed its remains aside and carefully glanced down the hallway. There was no sign of the intruder, but its wave of demolition was evident. With giant holes blown in the steel walls, mechanical arms detached from the ceiling, and debris everywhere, Tak needed to be extremely careful. She just hoped that she could take on whatever it was, especially in her current state. She wasn't exactly ready to run a marathon, much less fight a monster.

Tak made her way down the hallway quietly, listening for the trespasser and scanning the darkness with her wicked violet eyes. She pressed a button on her suit, activating a gun on her wrist. She pointed it out in front of her, prepared for anything. The trail of debris was starting to worry her, for it was leading her closer and closer to the medical ward. She just prayed that Mimi was still there, protecting the eggs with her life.

She neared the medical ward's door. It had been pulled open roughly and thrown across the hall. The sight made her sick. She pressed her back up against the wall, her squeedilyspooch turning in anxiety.

"Not the eggs… not the eggs… anything but the eggs," she said to herself, her breath shuddering as it left her. She bit her bottom lip nervously and prepared her gun. With one swift motion, she turned herself and entered the room, pointing the gun in the direction of the incubator. And what she saw made her want to kill herself.

"You…"

* * *

_Do me a favor. Please don't send me reviews trying to guess what/who you think the intruder is. It's kind of annoying when you have to tell everyone "No, it's not that," even if they guess it right. I'm sure you understand. Thanks in advance! _


	9. A Deal with the Devil

Chapter Nine- A Deal with the Devil

Tak's arm shook wildly as she pointed the gun towards the intruder. Any wrong move would cost the lives of her children.

The intruder had a pair of large scissors, the incubator's main power cord sitting in between the blades.

Tak quickly glanced to her right, seeing three empty soda cans and their contents spilled all over the floor. And smashed up against the wall, damaged and emitting sparks, was Mimi. Obviously, she had fought till the end, remaining loyal to her mistress. Tak made a quick note of Mimi's condition but turned her attention back to the intruder.

"Put down the scissors," Tak said, still holding up the gun.

The intruder squinted its eyes and squeezed the handle slightly, almost breaking the rubber coating of the cord.

"No," Tak interjected, watching the blades carefully. "What do you want," she asked forcefully.

The intruder stood up straight, its eyes evil and unforgiving. "I want my brother back," it hissed, "And you have to leave."

Tak growled a little. "In your dreams, Gaz-human," she said, steadying the gun.

"Have it your way," she said, getting ready to cut the cord.

"Wait," Tak said, holding out her hand and taking a step forward. "Maybe we can come to an agreement."

Gaz glared at her for a moment, eerily standing in silence. She almost did not seem human but more like a monster. Her face was half in shadow except for when the damaged lights would flicker like lightning in the background.

"I'm listening," she finally said.

Tak thought for a moment about what she could say to appease the insane human female. "Alright," she said, still thinking, "How about… you drop the scissors, and I'll let your brother go."

"No," Gaz hissed irately, "You let my brother _and_ Zim go. And maybe I'll _consider_ not cutting this cord."

Tak growled softly. "You are making this a lot harder than it has to be, _human_," she spat.

"Fine. New stakes," Gaz stated in annoyance, "You now have to let my brother and Zim go _and_ leave earth forever."

"No," Tak growled, still pointing her gun at Gaz, "I've come too far to let you ruin everything."

"But is it really worth the lives of you sicky eggs," Gaz hissed.

Tak winced inwardly at the statement. She paused, thinking back and forth between her two options. Despite the fact that she was to have no connection with her eggs, for some reason they seemed like the most important item in the bargain. And the queasy thought of telling Purple their children were lost to a sick human was something she couldn't even begin to imagine.

"I'm waiting," Gaz stated impatiently.

Tak glared at her angrily. "If I leave, they will wonder why I didn't finish the mission. They will send more to replace me."

Gaz squinted. "Then tell them you blew up the planet," she snarled.

"If that's the case, I'll need spoils of war," Tak stated.

Gaz's lip curled up in a growl. She found herself caught in an uncomfortable circumstance. "What do you want?"

"The planet's water and nuclear supplies," Tak bargained, her arm growing pained from holding up the gun on her wrist.

"No," Gaz immediately snapped, "We need the water. I could live with you taking our troublesome nuclear weapons, but how do I know you won't use them against us when you leave?"

"You'll have my word," Tak said with a slight, evil smile.

"The word of an alien is worthless," Gaz retorted, "I want the Irken Skin Graft Contract."

Tak gasped. "How do you know about that," she growled infuriated.

"Contrary to popular belief, I actually listen when my brother babbles on about Zim," Gaz stated.

Tak's upper lip quivered in anger and hate. The Irken Skin Graft Contract was the most final and binding contract in all of Irk. Basically, the two people fuse the skin on their right palms together for a moment and receive a bit of the other's life force. Should one of them break the contract, both will die. There was no way out of it.

"Take it… or leave it," Gaz hissed, taunting Tak with the scissors.

Tak let out a frustrated growl. "Fine," she hissed loudly, scowling inwardly at herself. The burning feeling of defeat sizzled in her brain, hating herself for giving in. But there was a silver lining to this dark cloud. At least she could get off this God forsaken planet and finally go back to sort out whatever kind of a relationship she had with the Tallest Purple.

"Say the chant," Gaz commanded, "I'm not Irken so I can't."

"I know how this works," Tak growled indignantly.

Tak stepped closer to the Gaz-human, enough to reach out and join hands with her. She lowered her gun and closed her eyes.

"Lend me your hand," Tak said softly.

Gaz reached out her right hand, still holding the scissors against the incubator cord with the other.

Tak breathed in and out slowly, her eyes still clenched shut. "Ahmus dey coutalk esh lampt if qual tolow," Tak chanted. Her voice began to sound metallic and echoing, the kind of alien voice one would hear in a horror movie. Suddenly, a black haze began growing around her and she raised her eyes to the heavens.

"Wif ampt tuog kfish dutp ta," she cried, suddenly grasping Gaz's hand in her own.

Both girls screamed loudly as their skin fused together. The pain was so intense, Gaz let go of the scissors and dropped to her knees, quickly followed by Tak. The girls held on for a long as they could, the burn of the graft becoming unbearable. But soon the pain was over and they let go of the other's hand. The black haze disappeared, leaving the two girls panting on the floor, holding their sore hands against their bodies.

Gaz looked down at her palm. There was now a patch of skin that was lightly tinted green. The same had happened to Tak, only her scar was whitish. Gaz stared at her hand and then glared over at Tak.

"Is this permanent," she asked, holding up her hand.

Without looking, Tak knew what she was asking about. "Yes… it is a constant reminder of your side of the bargain," she said, standing up wearily.

Gaz stood up as well, brushing herself off and straightening her shirt. She saw the scissors on the floor but lightly kicked them away.

Tak snuffed a bit, defeated and unhappy, but relieved that it was all over. Her eggs were safe and she could finally return home to Purple. But this whole matter would be a secret between her and the Gaz-human. The Tallest would be told that the planet's leaders would not cooperate, and therefore the only option left was to annihilate them all, harvesting what was most useful to the Irken Armada and leaving the planet for good. It was not an uncommon practice amongst the Invaders, but it was only meant to be a last resort. But Tak was a clever girl and could find her way out of any unpleasant situation. This would be a piece of cake with her vastly superior intellect. So all in all, everyone got what they wanted.

Well… maybe except for Zim.

* * *

_Begin rant here... You know what I hate more than anything about the Invader Zim fandom? People have these mindsets that their interpretation of the show is law and no one else can have their own opinions. So therefore, I have to take a huge amount of page space just to explain my side of the story, only to have someone say "Well that's not right..." and continue on to tell me that I'm full of (insert ugly language here). Just so you know, I'm not listening to those of you who only write reviews to tell me my interpretation sucks. End rant here... _


	10. Loose Ends

Chapter Ten- Loose Ends

"NOOO!!! It's not fair," Zim screamed at the top of his lungs.

Basically, we join our heroes at the point where Zim discovers he is officially dead. Because Irken records will show he was stationed on earth when Tak phones in the planet's destruction, he will be pronounced deceased. Therefore, he could never return to Irk nor call anyone ever again.

"You evil strattler," Zim shouted, flailing about.

Gaz stood watching Tak, holding the leashes to both Dib and Zim as they sat on the floor bound tightly. She yanked at Zim's chain to shut him up, which he did once he felt the choke collar tighten around his neck.

"I think I could get used to this," Gaz said sadistically.

"They're yours to do with as you like," Tak said, shoving the last of her things into the back of her voot cruiser.

"Just to be sure, you _did_ cripple this base, right," Gaz asked, looking around at the still demolished lab.

"Perpetually," she said, still busying herself, "Just in case he tries to disprove his death by taking over your planet for real."

Zim squinted in anger and disappointment.

Dib smiled a little at his rival's discomfort, but could not help but feel sorry for him. It must be hard knowing you can never go home again. Zim was now the only one of his kind on earth. That must hurt, no matter how hard he tried to mask it.

_I suppose I could try to make his stay a bit more enjoyable_, Dib thought, a dirty idea festering in the back of his mind.

Tak finished packing the last of her things and shut the back storage compartment. As the door closed, she happened to catch a glimpse of her palm. She looked at it thoughtfully, noticing how nicely it healed. But the whitish blotch was still there, forever reminding her that she was not to go back on her word. She could never tell Purple what went on in this place.

The thought crossed Tak's mind and she smiled. This meant she could never tell Purple she cheated on him. It was a clean slate, so to say.

"Mimi! Let's go," Tak hollered. She looked to Gaz. "Thanks for seeing me off. You know, we might have actually been good friends under different circumstances."

"Keep in touch," Gaz said, "You know where I'll be."

Mimi walked up, Gir prancing right behind her. She approached Tak while Gir nuzzled up next to Gaz.

"Mistress, the eggs have arrived safely at the hatchery," she reported.

"Thank you, Mimi. Now let's get out of here," Tak stated.

Mimi hopped into the cruiser while Tak approached Gaz. She looked down at Dib who stared back up at her. She grimaced slightly. "Dib-human…," she began but got stuck.

Dib just smiled weakly. "No need, Tak. It's all water under the bridge now," he said calmly.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "What is that suppose to mean," she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing… just a disagreement," Dib said before Tak could answer.

Tak just looked at him, bewildered and amazed at the human's bravery and fortitude. She knew she had to recompense him someday for all the horrible things she did to him. The queasy feeling of guilt sat in her stomach like a rock and she could no longer look at him. So she turned her eyes to Zim.

He glared at her hatefully for so many reasons. He had the right mind to spill the beans about what happened, but knew the Dib-human would deny it all. So all he would get for his trouble was a yank on his leash. He just sat there pouting angrily.

"Zim, I would say I'm sorry for banishing you here, but I'm really not," she said spitefully.

Zim just growled. "I'll get you for this, Tak! You will rue the day you messed with the almighty Zim!"

Gaz yanked his chain again and turned to Tak. "Just go before I get sick from all the goodbyes," she demanded.

Tak smiled slightly, thinking about how much they had in common. She turned and jumped into her cruiser, lowering the glass dome. She engaged her rockets and waved one last time to the humans. And with that, she turned on the ship's cloaking device and took off, the ceiling opening for her departure. Within a few moments, she was out of earth's atmosphere for good, never to return. Gaz gazed up at the stars thoughtfully.

"So Gaz… why did you come to rescue me," Dib asked, still tied up.

Gaz looked down at him. "Dad missed you," she stated blankly.

Dib looked happily surprised at her answer. Membrane actually missed him? Wow…

"And me? Why did you save me," asked Zim.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want to hear Dib cry over losing his boyfriend."

Both boys immediately blushed. "Boyfriend?!" They said in unison.

"Don't even pretend it isn't true," she said, content in knowing their secret.

"But I… ack," Zim stated before Gaz yanked his chain roughly again.

"Let's just go home," she finally said, grabbing them by the ropes and pulling them along. "I need my Game Slave…"

* * *

Once she was on course back to the Massive, Tak sat back in her chair and sighed. What a crazy adventure this had turned out to be. She was now very happy that she had made the deal with the Gaz-human. She could put everything behind her and start anew. Thinking of this, she looked at the controls on her dashboard.

"Computer, connect me with the Massive," she commanded.

* * *

The Tallest Red and Purple sat in their thrones lazily. Red was snacking on whatever the servants put in front of him, and occasionally he'd reluctantly have to swallow his bite in order to give a command or answer a question.

None of the staff bothered approaching Purple, for he was in one of his moods again. He just propped his head up with one hand and stared down at the floor in thought. It was hard to tell if he was sad, or angry, or just daydreaming. But whichever one it was, he was hard to reach in this state of daze. If someone came up to him and asked him something, he'd just wave them off and not answer at all.

"Incoming call from Invader Tak," one of the engineers called out.

As if a switch were turned on, Purple immediately sat up straight, grasping the handles of his throne excitedly, a huge smile adorned his once solemn face.

Red's antenna perked up. He knew the name well, for he could not forget the ordeal he went through just to get her in bed.

The screen flickered on. "Hello my Tallest," Tak stated, her hand to her brow in a salute, "I am here to report that Earth is no more."

Tallest Red raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't it conquered?"

Without missing a beat, Tak responded, "Earth turned out to be too small for any use and provided only one valuable resource, in which I have transported all if it to storage on Irk. The planet has been destroyed using its own nuclear weapons. The radiation, however, will not clear away for another few thousand years, so I would advise that our armada stays out of the Milky Way Galaxy for a while."

Red gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, and Invader Zim is dead," Tak quickly added.

"Wonderful!" Red suddenly stated loudly, getting up from his chair. "Excellent work, Invader Tak!"

Purple smiled and also stood. "Therefore, we invite you to return to the Massive for a celebration in your honor!"

Red looked at Purple. "We do?"

Purple nodded, still enthusiastic about the good news.

"Alright," Red said, starting to like the idea of a feast, "We do! When shall we expect your arrival?"

"Two months if I break the galactic speed limit," she stated with a devilish smile.

"Break it! Return as soon as possible," Purple stated happily.

"That's an order," Red chimed in.

Tak chuckled a bit. "Can do, my Tallest. Invader Tak, signing off."

* * *

Tak cut the transmission and leaned back in her chair. She smiled and gazed out the windshield, just looking at the stars and thinking what a wonderful experience the festivities will be. In a way, it was not entirely earned. But she had exiled Zim and gained a large supply of nuclear power. So she chalked that up as a victory. Maybe everything was going to be okay after all.

She sighed one last time and let her eyes close. Such peace she had never experienced before in her life.

* * *

_A rather long fic... much longer than I anticipated. But you understand. Once I get the juices going there's no stopping me! I hope you enjoyed my now longest fic! _


End file.
